Winter Storms 2009-2010
These are the Hypothetical Winter Storms of 2009 through 2010. Winter Storm Albert- Winter Storm Albert was the first named storm of the 2009-2010 season. This was a category 2 storm on the RSI index. A moist low pressure system slid into the U.S. into upper Oregon on a southeastward track. It brought mostly rain, some heavy in Portland, and lower Washington areas. However some mountain snow occurred. It swung through southern Idaho, southern Montana, and northern Wyoming bringing light to moderate snowfall in these areas including 5 inches in Idaho Falls, 4 inches in Jackson, and 6 inches in Bozeman. Another low slid through Mexico up through the plains allowing this storm to strengthen, swinging it northeastward through Northern South Dakota, all of North Dakota and western Minnesota. Blizzard conditions accompanied this storm in Fargo (10 inches, 41 mph winds), Grand Forks (8 inches, 39 mph winds) and International Falls ( 10 inches, 49 mph winds). It also brought rain on the underside in areas like Sioux Falls, Minneapolis, and Duluth. It then slid up through Ontario, into the Hudson Bay, bringing mostly 4-7 inches through the area. Some residents dubbed this storm the Hallow‘s Eve Storm as it occured October 27- November 1. Winter Storm Bernie- Winter Storm Bernie was the second named storm of the 2009- 2010 season. It was a category 3 storm on the RSI index. It occurred from Nov 14-17. This was a more widespread storm than anything. It started as an Alberta Clipper swinging through North and South Dakota, and Minnesota. It brought moderate accumulations in many areas including Bismarck ( 5 inches), Sioux Falls ( 3 inches), and Minneapolis ( 4 inches). As it made its way through Eastern Minnesota and Western Wisconsin, another Low slid through the Great Plains allowing it to strengthen. It brought heavy snow to Chicago ( 8 inches), Milwaukee (7 inches), and Detroit ( 10 inches). It swept northeastward through Buffalo and Rochester New York bringing 8 inches to Buffalo and 6 inches to Rochester. It continued through Canada bringing 5 inches to Ottawa and 9 inches to Montreal. It weakened from their, eventually dissapating in the Gulf of Saint Lawrence. It also brought Icy conditions to Indianapolis, Columbus, and Pittsburgh. The ice effects were not bad, however. This was a major storm in the previously stated areas, as it brought the seasons first major snow. Winter Storm Chris- Winter Storm Chris was the third named storm of the 2009-2010 season. It was a category 2 storm on the RSI index. It occurred from the Nov 21-25 during the Thanksgiving holiday. This was a nor’easter storm, bringing the first snow to the Midatlantic and NorthEast areas. It started as a very moist low pressure area came into the U.S. through the Gulf of Mexico. It brought rain to Jacksonville, Savannah, and Charleston. A big trough formed over the western U.S. bringing cold air into the Eastern U.S. When this storm made contact with the cold air, it immediately turned into an ice storm in areas such as Durham, Norfolk, and Richmond. After that, it changed into snow bringing moderate to heavy effects from Philadelphia, to Portland Maine. Snow totals included, 4 inches in Philadelphia, 6 inches in New York City, 9 inches in Hartford, and 5 inches in Albany, Boston, and Manchester. In Pittsburgh, Syracuse, and Burlington areas, 2-4 inches was accumulated. This storm made travel tough through the areas affected, and cancelled/delayed many thanksgiving flights.